


Costumes

by Melie



Category: Smallville, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue, Drabble, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit drabble sur le thème "costume".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

"C'est sûr, ça t'évite d'être reconnu, observa Clark, pensif. Mais il faut le temps de le mettre…  
\- Tu le gardes toujours sur toi, conseilla Peter.  
\- D'accord…"  
Il y eût un moment de silence.  
"Je dois dire que ça a un côté… rassurant, commença Spiderman. De trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec les… mêmes problèmes.  
_ Oui. C'est vrai. Les seules autres personnes que je connais et qui ont un "pouvoir" cherchent toutes à me tuer !  
_ Pareil de mon côté. Bon et… tu as une idée, alors, pour ton costume ?  
_ J'y réfléchirai. Si ça se trouve, mon père m'en a déjà légué un !"  
Ils rirent. Clark posa sa main sur le bras de Peter et se rapprocha.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
"Oui, c'est vrai. C'est rassurant."


End file.
